A remote control controls functionality of a multimedia device. For example, a remote control may select streaming content that the multimedia device displays using a television set, or control functionality of the television set. Conventionally, a remote control uses a battery to control the multimedia device. Because the battery life is finite, there is a need to conserve battery life of the remote control.